


a knight on the side cannot abide

by Eastling (Annwyd)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Magic, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Eastling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Tohsaka steps out of the Emiya household just in time to catch a returning Archer, and she and Saber hatch a plan to keep him. Set after Unlimited Blade Works Good End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a knight on the side cannot abide

There was a dreadful mess, so he cleaned it up. That was what he did.

In purely human terms, which were no longer particularly relevant to him, it was really more of a disaster than a mess. Underneath a bridge that might once have been familiar to him, something terrible teemed, seethed, and roiled. He struck it with the swords he wielded, again and again. He cut through the screaming souls drawn into its black mass, no matter how they sobbed and pleaded with him. It hurt; it hurt somewhere inside him that might once have been a heart. But somehow he knew that he fought for a good reason—a troubled and flawed reason to be sure, but it was one worth fighting for. He could no longer remember how he knew that, but he did.

So he was nearly at peace as he fought, though his empty heart ached, but when finally there was no more terror to strike down, he did not disappear. Something about the haunting familiarity of the quiet night around him kept him anchored in this world when he should have returned to his soul's resting place instead.

He knew this place. He knew this city. He belonged here, once, on a different level than he did now. His feet traced old paths out of the river and through the streets, until at last he passed through a bounded field that accepted him for no reason he could understand. He leaped down from a wall and stood in a courtyard then, still stained with black blood. He should have left; he had little power left in him to even exist in this form. But something had brought him here.

Through the windows of the house before him he saw a warm scene: two young women and a young man shared dinner. The girls were cute, but the boy was a nuisance, a real problem. He knew this in what was left of his bones.

He watched them and thought of nothing. He didn't belong here, but he stayed. He was slowly fading, but he would fade with this scene before him.

After a time, the irritating young man got up from the table and went into the kitchen to clean up. The two women talked for a while, and then they, too, got up. The blonde one followed the man, but the other girl, she went into a hallway, and then—

She walked out into the courtyard. She looked at him with her head held high and her blue eyes bright.

"Archer," she said; it was a meaningless thing for her to say, but somehow he felt like as if he had stopped fading once he heard it.

She reached up and pulled something from beneath her collar. A small red gem swung from a chain at her throat. He looked at its bright glitter, thought that it was not as bright as her eyes, and he remembered. He remembered fading once before while she smiled at him. He remembered holding her in his arms as he leapt across rooftops. He remembered her angry face when she first summoned him.

She walked towards him, then, and he stepped back. He was covered in terrible black blood that refused to dry. He could not dirty her with it.

"Archer," she said in inconsequential tones, "you're really filthy. Ugh, it's going to be a real pain to clean this up."

He could not fade while she was looking at him like that, but he didn't have the power to stay, either. He couldn't stand any longer. He dropped to his knees before her.

"Hey, did you know? Archer." She stopped in front of him. "You've made a serious mistake here."

"I've made a few mistakes in my time," he said, "Rin."

He meant to tell her not to touch him, too, but she went on before he could. "You really have! Stupid Archer. This time, you made a _big_ mistake in coming back, because now I'm not going to let you leave. I thought it would be okay here with just Saber and Emiya, but I miss you. I miss your stupid remarks and annoying smirk. I miss being your partner. I miss my Archer."

"Rin." He had thought he would protest, but all he could say was her name. It was becoming difficult to maintain his frayed existence; his consciousness wanted to collapse.

"You came back," she said, "and right when there's been trouble in town and I need a partner again. So I think that means you should stay this time."

Before he could say anything more, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, heedless of the dreadful black blood upon him, and buried her face against his head. "Don't look," she muttered. "Don't look at me right now!" Something wet stained his hair.

He knew what to say, then. He somehow managed to lift one hand just enough to touch her cheek. "Don't cry, Rin." But he could offer no more reassurance before he passed out in her arms.

* * *

Somehow he woke up. There was light behind his eyelids instead of the endless darkness of the Throne of Heroes, and a faint metallic taste in his mouth that wasn't _quite_ blood. It was entirely bewildering.

"Rin," someone said nearby, "he is awake."

Archer opened his eyes. "That's not necessary, Saber," he said. "By all means continue to let her do untoward things to my helpless unconscious body—Rin. You _stripped_ me." His coat was gone; so was his armor. His boots, too. Only his pants remained on his body.

"Mmm," Rin said from just beyond his field of vision. "It was really rude of you to come here all covered in grime, Archer. I'll make you pay."

"I shouldn't be here," he said. He finally realized, now, where he was: he was in the dojo. They had dragged a futon in here and laid him out on it.

"I am inclined to agree," Saber said, frowning at him. "Rin has a different opinion, though, and as she is my Master, I will help her in her plan."

Archer sat up. "Her plan? Rin, this is beginning to sound unsavory."

"It's very savory!" Rin crossed over in front of him and fixed him with the full force of her glare. "You'll see. I'm going to reclaim you as my Servant, Archer. I thought I had to let you go, but you came back, so I know..." She trailed off. "Anyway, I need you. Emiya is still unreliable, and there's dangerous things happening in Fuyuki City lately—you're here, so I'm certain of it, now."

"That's correct," he said. "But, Rin, I'm afraid you have no way of making me stay. I don't know how you managed to keep me here this long—"

"I fed you a jewel," she said. "It was a very expensive jewel, so I'm _really_ going to make you pay, Archer."

He sighed. "But that's a temporary solution." Still, even knowing that, he found himself shifting into a kneeling position so he could sit properly here in the dojo.

"I know!" she said. "And I have a permanent one. I'm going to reconnect our magic circuits."

"Ah," he said. He knew what that meant, but he had trouble believing she did as well.

"I'm an expert in connecting magic circuits now, Archer," she said, holding up one finger.

"Rin," Saber said, "you did it once."

"Quiet," Rin snapped. "You can't show weakness in front of idiots like him, Saber!"

"I'm sorry, Rin," he said unapologetically, "but you've always shown weakness in front of me. It can't be helped; you're weak, immature, and lonely."

"Ah!" She flushed red and glared at him some more.

"It bothered you that I left," he said, "but you did a foolish thing and smiled the whole time. I see you can't be trusted to watch over yourself, so if you have a plan to keep me here, I'll entrust myself to it, and watch over you thereafter."

"Archer..." She looked at him, and he surprised himself by thinking that her vulnerable face was cute.

"Well," he said, "I doubt you have a proper plan, though."

"Should I show him the diagrams, Rin?" Saber asked.

"The what," Archer said.

Rin smiled her sunny and terrifying smile. "Please do it, Saber!"

Saber crossed the dojo and unrolled a scroll. "Very well. I drew this at Rin's direction, so pay attention, Archer." She pointed to the first sketch. "As you see here, Rin plans to connect her magic circuit to yours. For this purpose, since you're no longer in the vessel of a Servant body, command seals won't be enough. You'll have to use sexual intercourse."

He sighed. "Yes, I assumed that was her plan, but unfortunately, I think it'll be difficult for a naive girl like Rin to handle a man like myself. I'm not sure what she intends to do a—"

"Stupid Archer!" While he was talking, Rin had grabbed a wooden practice sword, and now she smacked him on the head with it. "That was a really stupid thing to say about the woman you're going to make love to in a few minutes!"

"Rin, you can't keep hitting me if you want me to have sex with you!"

"I can and I will!" She hit him again. "I'm actually a woman now, Archer, so you're seriously lucky!"

"You're still hitting me, so what about that is lucky?"

She smacked him one more time and then dropped the sword. "Look, Archer." Right before his eyes, she reached up, grabbed her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, and nodded proudly. "These are a woman's assets, so count yourself very lucky that I'm going to let you touch them. I might even let you kiss them, although you'll probably be a savage and, and bite them if you try!" She'd grown very red in the face as she spoke. "Archer..."

He reached up to touch one of her hands. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he said. "You are my foolish Master who came up with this foolish plan, so I'll follow it till the end under your direction."

She brushed his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, but she was still blushing. "You're really hopeless. Be grateful that you get to put it in me, Archer. Be properly grateful! Go on, Saber."

Archer glanced at the scroll again. He'd gotten distracted when Rin had started hitting him, and then somehow he'd gotten more distracted when she'd reached for her breasts. "There's more? You were quite thorough."

"Yes," Saber said. "Rin is concerned that since you have so little prana in your body right now, when you ejaculate into her—"

He winced. Rin saw it, glared, and mouthed, " _Lucky,_ " at him again.

Saber continued, undeterred. "You might disappear."

"That is a concern," he said.

"So," Saber said, "someone needs to give you additional prana to bolster you as well."

He frowned. "What are you saying?" It didn't make sense. It couldn't make sense.

Rin smiled brightly once more. "We're going to stick it in you while you stick it in me, Archer!"

"No," he said. "That's not going to happen. It's really impossible, so give it up."

"Incorrect," Saber said.

Rin nodded at her. "That's right. I've put my mind to it, so it's not impossible at all. Don't worry, Archer, I've been practicing my magecraft and I can do this."

He frowned a little. "Do what? I'm afraid I don't follow, Rin; I can only assure you, that kid isn't getting his naked body anywhere near mine."

Rin wrinkled her nose. "Whaaaaat? Archer, are you serious? Did you think I would let Emiya do that with you? That's gross! They say it makes you go blind and grows hair on your palms!"

"It's not as if you've got another guy to involve in this ridiculous plan, Rin," he said.

"Well, that's true," Rin said. "But did you know, Archer? Saber told me about something her court magus did once and I think I can copy it."

He frowned a little, still unsure what she was driving at. "What is that, Rin?"

She gave him another brilliant smile. "I'm going to make Saber a massive and fearsome rod of love! Um, not just the rod part. It'll have the—" She made two little circles with her thumbs and forefingers. "These things too!"

Archer looked at her. Then he looked at Saber. Then he looked back at Rin. "You have gone mad with power," he finally said.

"Oh, so you admit I'm powerful, Archer!" She kept smiling. "I'm really glad. How do you feel about Saber giving it to you, by the way? I think you'll like it. She's a cute girl, and you like cute girls. Don't lie, Archer—I know you do."

He shook his head. "Heroes have no need for cute girls. They're an unnecessary distraction from the task of saving people."

"That is a lie," Saber spoke up. "Archer, you must not speak like you know anything of heroism."

He felt his bare shoulders go stiff, and he stared hard at Saber. "You heard my tale, Saber. I know everything there is to know about being a hero and saving people."

"No," she said. "You know everything about how to go about that business in all the wrong ways, Archer. I don't know all the answers myself, but...you taught me something."

He blinked. "How could I—?"

She continued. "Cutting oneself off from the people one is saving—that is the wrong way to be a hero. So, Archer, please love Rin and give her pleasure, and allow me the same favor for you."

His throat closed up, treacherously. Was his body already fading again, he wondered? But after a moment, he found himself able to speak once more. He laughed a little. "It seems I've been outmaneuvered on the battlefield of the heart and body. You always were a glorious king and knight, Saber."

She smiled at him too now, not as ominously as Rin, but just as brightly. "Thank you, Archer."

"So I'd be honored," he said, "to take it up the ass from you."

She faltered slightly and looked down, her smile fading. "When you put it like that, it sounds a little undignified..."

"That's because it is undignified, Saber," he said. "There is no getting around that. But I've decided—" For some reason he had to pause there; he was having trouble getting the words out. "I've decided that I will stay here with Rin, so we should do it."

"Archer," Rin said softly.

"It's fine, Rin," he said. "I suppose you need me after all."

She looked at him for a moment longer, her eyes bright and full of emotion that almost hurt him to look at.

Then she glared at him again. "Archer, you told Saber it would be an honor to take it from her, but you haven't said it would be an honor to give it to me! That's really rude, so I might not let you!"

"Rin," he said, "are you nervous?"

"No," she said. "Of course I'm not nervous, Archer. That would be stupid. You're the stupid one here."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm an idiot who left you once...well, I won't do it again, Rin. You're right. You have nothing to be nervous about. I will remember how to be gentle, for you."

She looked at him seriously for a moment; he saw some of the tension drain out of her stance. Then she crossed the remaining distance to his side and stood in front of him. "It's been a while," she said. "Hasn't it, Archer?"

He looked up at her and tried to shrug the question off. "Yeah, you guessed it—believe it or not, I had no time for girls as a hero. Isn't that a shock? That doesn't mean I'm inexperienced, though—"

"Be quiet," she said. "Please be quiet, okay?" There was an edge of worry in her voice. He fell silent. Rin sighed and sat down next to him; now she was looking up at him. "Are you really okay with all of this, Archer?"

"It's fine," he said. "My body is really a meaningless thing, after all. What matters is that I can stay at your side."

She shook her head. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course," he said.

"Then," she said, "will you let us prove you wrong?"

He didn't entirely understand. "What are you talking about, Rin?"

She smiled once more. "I think you haven't really felt things in a very long time, Archer. Saber and I are going to change that. So—!" She stood up. "Wait here for us while I fix Saber's body up, and be afraid, Archer! In just a little while you're going to be screaming with pleasure. I said so, so it's going to happen. I don't make empty promises."

He blinked and leaned back a little. "I—"

"Don't say something cynical now, Archer," Rin said. "Just keep it to yourself. Let's go, Saber! I'll need my tools to make _you_ a tool. That's really clever, I know." She was still holding her head high with pride at that terrible joke when she walked out of the dojo, with Saber following her.

Archer sat back, blinking again. But in the empty dojo, he couldn't stop thinking of Rin's smile.

_In just a little while you're going to be screaming with pleasure._

Something he didn't understand anymore might have stirred in him, but he tried to ignore it.

* * *

When Rin stepped back into the dojo, her eyes were very bright and her face was already a little flushed. Archer couldn't tell what had prompted it—was she excited, or had the effort of the magecraft she'd just performed taken a toll on her? Saber, following her, appeared fairly calm, but she kept glancing awkwardly to the side as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"It went really well, Archer," Rin said, her voice quite cheerful. "I've become a very powerful magus, you know."

"That's about what I expected," Archer said. "Well, I can't say I expected you to use your power in this way..."

"That's good," Rin said. "I can still surprise you. Hey, Archer," she added, her tone suddenly shifting, "isn't my Saber beautiful?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Oh, I surprised you again," she said. "It's true—I really think Saber is beautiful. I'm a little jealous that she's going to give it to you and not to me..."

"Rin," Saber said, looking down at the floor, "should we begin?"

"Not yet," Rin said. "I want to talk some more about how beautiful you are, Saber. Because, um, I really appreciate that you're doing this for me!"

"For Archer as well," Saber said, "even if I'm still unsure how trustworthy he is to have at your side. Rin, we really should begin. There's no time to waste."

"She's nervous," Archer said, smiling a little.

"Don't make me hit you again, Archer," Rin said, tossing her hair. "All right, Saber...I'd better get you excited."

"Shouldn't I do that?" Archer said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rin said. "I'm the Master here, and besides, I'm better-looking than you, Archer, and my hands are softer, so Saber will appreciate me touching her more."

"I'm not sure that's how it works," Archer said.

"It's fine," Saber said, glancing at Rin with a small, tentative smile. "You are a charming woman, Rin, and a good Master. This is for a worthwhile cause as well."

"A worthwhile cause?" Archer echoed.

Saber faced him with a serious look in her eyes. "Archer, I have my doubts about you still, but Rin wishes your companionship. She also wishes for you to take pleasure in this...as you have taken pleasure in very little."

Rin ducked her head. "You don't have to tell him those things...just let him have it!"

"No," Saber said. "I will be forthright with both of you. The ways of the flesh are not well-known to me, so I may err here, but I wish you to know I am doing my best." She reached up to start undoing the ribbon on her shirt.

"Wait, Saber!" Rin reached out to catch her hand. "Let me do it, okay?" Her face was suddenly more flushed than before. "I really, um..."

Archer looked hard at her. "Rin, don't tell me...you've dreamed of this?"

" _Archer!_ "

He continued. "You've harbored sordid fantasies of undressing Saber and touching her naked body?"

"Archer, I'll kill you!" Rin was redder than ever, but still she clung to Saber's hand.

"Rin, stop," Saber said. "He is taunting you. Archer, have some decency."

"That's difficult," Archer said.

"There is nothing sordid about my Master's thoughts," Saber said. "She treats me kindly as a friend, so if she entertains ideas of doing more, it isn't terrible at all. The fondness of a lady for her knight is natural. After all, I am—"

"'A knight before you are a woman,'" Archer finished for her. "I recall, Saber. But I think Rin wants you as a woman. Didn't you hear her call you beautiful?"

"Archer," Saber said sternly, "you're delaying us. Is that your intention?"

He meant to smirk, but it might have come out as a grin instead. Something about the atmosphere—Saber's serious face, Rin's flustered indignation—had a charm that was getting to him.

"Just shut up, Archer," Rin said. "I'm going to undress Saber now, and touch her beautiful body...and you're going to get to _watch_. Boys like that, don't they?"

"The problem," Archer said, ignoring the sudden flutter in his stomach, "is that I'm not a boy. Nor am I even a man anymore—I'm merely a spirit. All of this is useless. Take me if you wish to seal the contract, but don't expect romance out of it."

"I told you," Rin said. "I'm going to prove you wrong." She reached forward from where she stood at Saber's shoulder, pulled the ribbon off her shirt, and began to unbutton it. "Don't take your eyes off us, Archer!"

He affected his best expression of utmost boredom and watched.

Rin's fingers played over the buttons of Saber's blouse; she moved slowly, carefully, at first, but after a few moments her excitement got the better of her. She pulled open the top of the shirt and leaned forward, nuzzling her face into the crook of Saber's neck. "Oh, you're really soft..."

A faint flush started to appear on Saber's cheeks as she took over the task of unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. "Am I?"

"Mmm," Rin agreed. She kissed Saber's throat. "Really soft...boys are tougher, and that isn't bad exactly, but I like you too." She took the now-unbuttoned shirt by the bottom and pulled it away from Saber's body, then dropped it on the floor. "Ah, Saber! What did I tell you about wearing a bra?"

"That I should," Saber said, glancing down at her bare chest, "but it still seems unnecessary; my breasts are small enough."

"That's not the point!" Rin was covering her bright red face with one hand now. "It's, it's more decent that way! Ah, you're so pretty..."

"This seems like a strange time to mention decency," Archer said.

"Shut up, Archer," Rin said. "Just look at Saber!" She stepped forward again and wrapped her arms around Saber from behind. "She's so beautiful." She ran her slender fingers down one of Saber's arms. "Oh, you've got muscles! Not as much as you would if not for magic, I suppose, but—! It's still really neat!"

Saber took a deep, steadying breath; it was strange, but Archer felt compelled to take note of it, to watch the way her breasts and her firm toned belly shifted as her chest moved. "Rin," she said, "your hands are very soft...you have a nice touch."

Rin made a tiny noise of distress and buried her face against Saber's neck again. "Mmph!"

"What's wrong?" Saber was turning a bit red once more.

"Ugh," Rin muttered, "I'm touching my beautiful Saber and she's telling me such things, I can't stand it, I really can't stand it...I'm going to touch you _more_ now, Saber, it's the only thing I can do!" And she reached around with both hands to grab Saber's breasts.

Saber's cheeks flushed brighter. "Rin..."

Rin had regained her composure a little bit now; she began to kiss the back of Saber's neck. "Mmm...I should let your hair down, Saber, but I'd have to take my hands away from where they are now to do that." She squeezed a little, to the sound of a small gasp from Saber. "It's a terrible problem." She rubbed her thumb over one nipple and pinched at the other one. "Your breasts might be small, but they're really nice...they look so nice on your body and they feel amazing in my hands."

Saber shifted position awkwardly against Rin. "Rin, I'm—this feeling means that I'm becoming erect, doesn't it?"

Archer groaned and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Stop that, Archer," Rin said. "You have to watch!"

He sighed and let his hand fall back to his side.

By this point, Rin had pulled one hand away from Saber's chest to start taking her hair down. It surrounded her face and brushed her shoulders, a plain straight blonde fall that somehow still managed to look like a halo.

Archer silently scolded himself for thinking in such ridiculously sentimental terms, but he glanced at Rin's determined face over Saber's shoulder and didn't look away.

Rin kissed Saber's shoulders now, then reached down again to cup her breasts. "Ah, how nice...I guess I really do like girls this way sometimes."

Archer rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me it took you that long to figure that out, Rin. You've been groping Saber really salaciously for several minutes now, and probably ogling her for a while before that."

Rin glared at him. "I can't help it. She's so beautiful." She pressed a hand to Saber's belly and sighed, her anger fading at the touch. "Hey, Archer, don't you think so too? Haven't you always thought so?"

He fell silent, looking at the two of them.

"Answer my Master, Archer," Saber said.

"Don't talk like it doesn't concern you, Saber," he said. "Well, the truth is, I suppose I did once appreciate your beauty as a woman, but that time's long past."

"He's a really twisted person," Rin muttered into Saber's hair. "Ignore him, Saber. You'll make him pay soon enough."

"I thought I was to be giving him pleasure," Saber said. "Not making him suffer."

"It's both!" Rin said. "You'll make him suffer with your tremendous shaft of might and passion, and he'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Rin," Archer said, "please don't ever write romance novels."

She gave a little huff of indignation; Saber's hair fluttered at her breath. "I'd be really good at it, Archer. I'm good at everything I choose to do."

"We'll see," he said. He glanced at Saber's skirt, which was starting to stir in the front. "I suppose Saber thinks so, at least."

Saber ducked her head a little, her cheeks growing red again. "Rin, you should remove my skirt."

"Oh, I got a little carried away already," Rin said. "It's so nice to hold you like this, Saber...but let's move on!" She reached down, undid the back of Saber's skirt, and let it fall to the floor.

Reflexively, Archer averted his eyes, but he still caught sight of Saber's underwear before he did so—and how it strained to contain her growing erection. He waited for Rin to yell at him to start looking again, but nothing happened. Curious, he glanced back at the two of them.

Rin had moved around to face Saber now; she was redder than ever as she crouched to pull down her underwear, which now occupied her attention. "Oh, it's just as big as I planned," she said.

Saber's half-erect cock came free as Rin pulled her underwear down and off of her. "It is becoming rather large," she said in her most serious tones. "Are you sure it will fit where I need to put it?"

"Absolutely," Rin said. "I made it magically self-lubricating, so he'll be fine. See, Archer? I'm capable of being very gentle, just for you and Saber."

"How nice of you," he said. "How very kind."

She nodded, cheerfully ignoring his sarcasm. "I thought so, anyway. Mmm, is it ready yet? I think it's only halfway there, Saber..."

"I'm sorry, Rin," Saber said. "This is all very new to me, so it may take some time."

"Don't apologize," Rin said, settling down a bit into a kneeling position. "This is really fun, so I don't mind a little wait for a big finish. A really big finish, because—"

"We get it," Archer said. "Is that really going inside me?" He shifted a little. Some strange old feeling was gathering between his legs.

"Completely," Rin said with aggressive cheer. "It's going right into your ass, _deep_ into your ass, and then Saber's going to, aa—ah, thrust it in and out, again and again..." She swallowed hard. "I can't _wait_."

"My Master has become a rotten woman," Archer said.

"No, I'm not," Rin said. "Saber is still a girl, so I'm not one of those."

"Oh, I beg your pardon for getting it so wrong," he said. "You're just a pervert, then."

"I'll show _you_ perverted," Rin said in perfect defiance, and she leaned forward, took hold of Saber's cock with one hand, and pulled the head between her lips.

Archer fought a sudden creeping sensation of dizziness at the back of his brain. "Rin..." What had he meant to say? "Well done. You've certainly shown me perverted."

Saber shivered. "That does feel good, Rin."

Rin made a small muffled noise with her full mouth, opened it wider, and pulled Saber's cock deeper in. Her jaw worked hard as she sucked at it. She let go of the shaft and grabbed Saber's hips instead. After a moment, she moved one hand back, grasped Saber's ass, and squeezed.

Saber gasped a little. "Ah, Rin, don't—please, not too much of this."

"Mmph..." Rin slowly pulled her lips back along Saber's cock until she was just kissing the tip of it. Finally, she drew her tongue along it, then pulled back. "Ah, I thought that would be kind of gross, but it actually felt good..."

"I'm glad," Saber said, sincerely. "But you should be fair, Rin, and do that for Archer sometime too."

"No way," Rin said, straightening up a bit. "He'd make fun of me the whole time. He'd say all sorts of nasty things while my mouth was full and I couldn't talk back."

"It's true," Archer said. "I would do just that." He spread his legs a little bit where he knelt. For some reason his pants felt slightly uncomfortable now.

Saber looked down between her legs. "It really is big, isn't it?" She was right: her new cock was entirely outsized on her, something more suited to a full-grown man, and a large one at that. It stood out from her body completely now, fully erect and faintly gleaming with the magical lubrication Rin had so helpfully provided. "I certainly feel like it needs to—go _in_ something."

Archer sighed. "I suppose this is where I take off my pants." He pushed himself to his feet.

"Correct!" Rin said. "See, Archer, you _can_ be obedient sometimes. I knew you had it in you—" She stopped as he pushed his pants down his hips. "Archer?"

He stepped out of them and glanced down at his underwear. "Ah," he said. He sighed again and pulled down his underpants as well. "I suppose it can't be helped." His own cock was beginning to stir; it was slightly erect now as well. "I am a hero before I am a man, but I am still a man after all."

"I knew it," Rin said. "You can't resist the sight of cute girls being perverted in front of you! You're a lecherous deviant after all."

"I'm really not the deviant here," he began.

But she cut in before he could say anymore. "On your hands and knees, Archer!"

He swallowed back a sudden spike of anticipation and dropped to his hands and knees as ordered. "As my Master commands."

"Hey," she said—from above him, now. "That doesn't mean you can just stare at the floor while we do this, Archer. Look at me."

He looked up at her. She was starting to take off her shirt. "Rin?"

"That's right," she said. "I'm going to undress while Saber takes you from behind. Okay? Go to it, Saber!"

Archer felt slender hands suddenly grasping his waist. "Very well, Rin," Saber said. "I'm not certain how to do this, though..."

"Follow your heart," Rin said as she dropped her shirt on the floor. She was wearing a lacy undershirt beneath it, and a bra under that, but somehow the sight of her slim bare shoulders was oddly captivating. She reached up to begin taking the ribbons out of her hair. "Well, not your heart, exactly..."

"I understand," Saber said. "Let's see..." She took her hands away from his waist, and after a moment, Archer felt those small fingers taking hold of his ass instead.

"It shouldn't be that difficult, Saber," Archer said. "Your opponent is defenseless and vulnerable before you. Strike me with your most powerful blow."

"It sounds truly unsporting when you put it like that, Archer," she said. Her fingers slid between his cheeks, then tugged them apart.

He shivered despite his best efforts to avoid it. "Yeah...this whole thing is a cheat. You're both cheaters, or at least Rin is—ah."

Rin's hair fell free around her shoulders and back before his eyes, and in that moment, he felt something hard, slick, and hot settle within the cheeks of his ass. Rin glanced over there and shivered visibly herself. "Oh...you're going to take him now, Saber?"

"That's what you told me to do," Saber said. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"I don't think so," Rin said.

"Neither of you would know," Archer said. He tried not to tense up; he tried to relax and let Saber enter him. But his breathing was growing faster as the head of her cock pushed against his hole.

"Like you would," Rin said. "Wait. _Would_ you? Did you have boyfriends in life, Archer? Tell me!"

"I—" He meant to dismiss her concerns, but as she spoke, she'd pulled off her undershirt, revealing the delicate lace of her bra cupping her breasts. His clever thoughts completely disappeared, and he told the truth instead. "I don't remember."

"How disappointing," she said, and she sighed. "Let's give him something new to remember, Saber. Something amazing. Put it in him, okay?" She started undoing the fastenings on her skirt.

Saber rocked her hips forward, and he felt her cock press hard against him as she tried to push inside. Despite himself, he gasped roughly at the feeling as the slick head of her cock squeezed just a little past the delicate skin of his opening.

His fingers dug into the material of the futon beneath him.

Saber thrust forward again, and this time the head of her cock pushed all the way inside him, sliding past his cheeks to rest firmly inside his ass. He tried to steady his breathing. He tried to relax, but he couldn't stop himself from clenching down around her, and he heard her gasp to confirm it.

Rin's skirt fell around her legs, and she stepped out of it. Her underpants were lace as well, and they matched her black thigh-highs. She stood there in her socks and underwear and looked down at the two of them, her face crimson and her eyes bright. "It's good, isn't it, Saber?"

"Yes," Saber admitted. "It feels quite pleasurable."

"Okay," Rin said. "Go all the way in, and I'll take off my underpants."

Saber paused. "Archer?"

"Do it, Saber," he said, and he braced himself. It almost wasn't preparation enough.

She thrust again, harder than before, and her cock opened him up. His ass spread wide to admit her shaft, and she penetrated him fully with that motion. He frantically bit back a moan at the rush of sensation.

"Ah," Rin said, her eyes glittering. "I changed my mind! Do it _again_ , Saber, and then I'll take them off."

"Again?" Saber said, with some uncertainty.

"That's right," Rin said. She licked her lips. "Pull out of him, then thrust back in! Bam! Torment him like that!"

"As you say, Rin," Saber said.

Archer felt the sudden jerk of her drawing her cock back out of him, his ass closing up tight once more behind it. Then, much quicker than before, she thrust into him again. His body ached in protest but, with no other option, accepted her slick cock anyway. The head pushed forcefully past his tight hole and slid deep within him once again. His muscles spasmed against her shaft, trying to close up, but they were utterly defeated by this huge new presence inside his body.

With every ounce of his strength, he fought the urge to moan, and somehow he managed to stay mostly quiet. Behind him, he could hear Saber breathing hard and fast.

Rin finished taking off her underpants. "Well," she said. "You're totally dominated by Saber now, Archer, but look at me."

He looked; he looked at the delicate hair curling between her legs, at the small neat slit beneath it. She was already quite wet, so he could see some bright pink flesh peeking out. He just barely stopped himself from echoing her earlier gesture and licking his lips.

"I'll take off my bra soon too," Rin said, "but first, I really want to hear how it feels. Saber?" Excitement danced in her eyes. "Tell me how it feels."

"How it feels?" Saber leaned forward against him as she echoed Rin's words, her hands settling on his waist once more, and he forced himself not to shudder at the feeling of her slight weight driving her cock more firmly into him, the sensation of her balls resting against his skin.

"Yes! Tell me, Saber." Rin sighed. "I'm really excited, now. I want to hear more."

Saber made a small uncertain noise, edged with pleasure. Then she said, "Archer's body...is very warm around me."

"Around your majestic love muscle," Rin said.

"Don't listen to her, Saber," Archer said. "It is not a majestic love muscle. You can call it a dick or a cock."

"I must agree with Archer," Saber said. "It's not a muscle at all, so I won't call it that. But whatever I call it, it does feel good right now inside of Archer. His flesh is very tight around it, and when his body presses in around me—" He felt her shiver. "Yes, Rin. It feels good, having this sensitive part of me inside of him, sheathed so tightly in his body."

Pleased wonder had begun to suffuse her voice. Archer felt his face growing hot; he tried to stop it.

"How did it feel when you first entered him, Saber?" Rin asked, watching them both with a dazed, enchanted hunger on her face.

"It felt like a most pleasurable battle," Saber said. A little more confidence crept into her voice. "How should I say it? It felt as if his body was yielding before my sword as I penetrated into his flesh."

"That's _not_ how you should say it," Archer said, but the strange pride in her words was oddly appealing.

"Rin," Saber said with sudden surprise, "he is relaxing. He's not—" She shivered again. "Not so tight anymore? It feels comfortable now, like I am no longer a foreign invader but a king on his home soil."

"Ah," Rin said. "You should talk like that some more, Saber. About how you're battling to be his king with your mighty sword!"

"Should I?"

"No," Archer said.

"I believe I've said enough, then," Saber said. "Archer is on his hands and knees before me and I am inside him; I will respect his wishes on the matter."

"That's nice of you, Saber," he said.

Rin bit her lip a little. She was trying to pout, he realized, but her own excitement made it difficult. "Okay, okay," she said. "I did promise, didn't I? Watch closely, Archer, and you can see something amazing." And she reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Then she slowly pulled the straps down her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Her breasts spilled freely against her body, round and pale and tipped with nipples already very hard.

"I'm waiting," Archer said. "I don't see anything amazing just yet."

"You're rude, Archer," Rin said. "You're a rude and terrible lover."

"I told you," he said. "I'm not a lover at all."

"Saber," Rin said, "start moving again, okay? In and out of him. Go as long as you like, just so long as you don't finish yet."

"Very well," Saber said, and she braced herself firmly on his hips with her hands once more. Then she began to draw her cock out of him; he couldn't suppress his shudder this time as the hard and heavy head of it moved slowly past his sensitive flesh. Then she thrust back in, and he almost failed to stop his moan as her cock pushed against some mysteriously perfect place and unexpected pleasure radiated out through his body. Instead, he just gasped.

"Keep going, Saber," Rin said. "Now, Archer...you should tell me how it feels, too."

"That's not necessary," he said, trying to keep the steady rush of sensation from clouding his mind even as Saber moved in and out of him. He couldn't hide it completely. His words came too slowly; his breath was too rough.

Rin tossed her hair a little. He tried not to stare too much at the way it fell around her shoulders and her breasts. "You're still so difficult. I have an idea, though." Suddenly she knelt down in front of him. He glanced away from her face so he didn't have to think about how cute she was with her flushed cheeks and gleaming eyes, but that just meant he was looking at her breasts, at her stiff nipples bright against her pale skin. She leaned forward a little and touched his face, stroking his jawline with fingers that trembled just a little. "Archer, the way you're looking at me...you like them, don't you?" With her free hand, she squeezed one breast.

"They are perhaps a little better than average," he said, trying his level best to sound bored as Saber thrust deeply into him, as Rin lifted her fingers to his hair. "I suppose."

"You're lying," Rin said. "They're amazing and you know it. If you tell me how it feels to have Saber moving inside you like that, I'll let you kiss them. How about it, Archer?"

He said nothing. He tried to look away from her breasts, but he found that he couldn't quite manage it. His own cock felt too hard between his legs; he began to ache.

"Archer..." It seemed as if there was a note of disappointment in Rin's voice. Quickly, he looked up at her face. She was biting her lip a little again, this time in distress. "You want me, don't you?"

"Regardless, I'm going to have you," he said, but still she looked faintly distraught. He took a breath, shuddering slightly as his body moved against Saber's cock in his ass. "Ah, well...she's pretty deep inside me, Rin. It was a little uncomfortable at first, feeling myself opened up like that." Her face flushed darker red. "But it isn't exactly bad, the way it feels when—ah, when she pushes me wide open, her cock forcing aside every part of my body in its path." He had to speak around gasps now. Somehow vocalizing what was happening to his body made it harder to ignore the pleasure it caused. At last, a small rough moan escaped him.

Rin dug her fingers into his hair. "It's pretty nice to look at, too, Archer. My Saber moving inside my Archer, just like I told her to. Did you know, she's blushing as she does it? She's so beautiful."

"Rin," Saber protested, her own voice uneven.

"Okay, Archer," Rin said. "I'll let you kiss them." She grasped his hair more firmly and dragged his head down to her chest before he could say anything more. His face settled between her breasts.

Slowly, struggling to control his movements, he turned and kissed the sides of her breasts. He felt her breathing speed up to match his heartbeat. He moved his mouth down each breast, kissing lightly at first, then harder, open-mouthed, sucking at her soft skin. She shivered at the touch of his tongue, her fingers clinging tightly to his hair.

Saber continued to move inside of him, the motions of her cock rhythmic and comfortable now. His muscles still trembled around her shaft, but it was little else but pleasurable now how she filled him up.

He ached, and he tried not to think about being inside of Rin. While he was trying not to do that, his mouth moved without any conscious thought from him. He found himself latching onto Rin's breast, drawing one nipple between his lips, between his teeth.

"Aa-ah, Archer, that's really good," she said, her voice trembling and surprised. Her fingers relaxed in his hair, and she pressed her palm to his head, pushing him against her chest. He opened his mouth wider, taking as much of her breast as he could into it. Her flesh was warm and yielding against his tongue and between his teeth. He sucked hard, feeling her breast fill his mouth up just right, and played the tip of his tongue over her hard nipple.

She cried out, her face as flushed as ever and her eyes desperate with desire. He saw her free hand shift in the corner of his vision. Then he heard something new: small slick noises from below as she parted herself with her fingers and rubbed frantically. "Ah, my Archer finally can't talk back to me. I can say whatever I want to him and he can't say a thing about it because I've put his mouth to my use, and Saber's filling him up behind, so—! I really love you and want you, Archer! Ah, no, _that wasn't what I meant to say!_ "

He was too dazed to be bewildered by her words, though his own desire was spiking even more at them. Saber was still thrusting her cock in and out of him. His body had grown accustomed to its weight and force by now, but still he shook with pleasure at each rough hard entrance into his body. Still he moaned against Rin's breast in his mouth every time Saber drew her cock out of him, the heavy head of it rubbing against the most sensitive places inside him.

After a moment, Rin reasserted her control of herself, though she still held his head firmly to her breast. "What amazing sounds you're making, Archer...I don't think I can wait any longer. No, I need to make you mine right now." She shivered, and the soft shape of her breast between his lips trembled. "Saber? Pull out of him for a little while, okay? You can go back in after a few minutes."

Saber made a small rough noise of assent. Archer felt her pull out of him one last time, her cock finally drawn out of his body. He shuddered at the sudden feeling of emptiness where a second ago he'd been almost painfully full. Then Rin compounded it; she pushed his head away from her chest, pulling her breast from his mouth. There were small dark marks on it where his teeth had left impressions on her skin.

"Ah," he said, trying to regain himself despite the ache of lust in his body. "That was most unkind, Rin. Saber was really enjoying herself."

"So were you, Archer," Rin said. "It's fine! You're going to enjoy yourself more in a minute." There was a certain anxiety in her bright eyes now, and the blush on her cheeks hadn't faded.

"So you say," he said, trying to salvage the situation. His voice still sounded rough with desire despite all his best efforts to control it. "I suppose there will be some pleasure in entering you, but I'm not entirely convinced."

Her blush darkened once more. "In entering me...ah, my Archer's talking about making love to me."

"No, I'm not," he said. "It's only sex, and it's necessary to connect our magic circuits."

"Kiss me," she said. She must have meant to sound commanding, but her voice was small and uncertain. "Archer? You'll kiss me, won't you?"

He thought he should say no. But looking at that face, it was impossible. "If that's what my Master wishes," he murmured, and he started to lean forward.

She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No," she said. "Not your Master, this time. Archer, as a really foolish girl who fell in love with someone stupid like you, I'm asking you to kiss me."

"That's a terrible request to make," he said, "of someone stupid like me." He settled his callused hands on her slender waist, leaned in, and kissed her.

She shivered at his touch, then leaned into the kiss, her lips fumbling but eager against his. After a moment, her mouth opened; he couldn't resist the earnest desire he felt in her, so he pressed his tongue between her lips, then bit gently at her lower lip.

She gasped into his mouth before her own motions grew fiercer and she nipped back at him. Then she settled her other hand on his shoulders as well and drew him down as she sank back against the futon, until she was lying down beneath him there.

Archer finally pulled away from her kiss to look down at her face. Her hair fanned out around it, perfect; her eyes shone with sincere desire, perfect; her breath came in shivering sighs, perfect.

He spoke with honesty more painful than anything she could have done to his body. "Tohsaka," he said, and then he corrected himself. "No, Rin—I do not deserve a woman like you."

"That's too bad, Archer," she said with a ready smile. "Because you have me, and I'm not letting you go this time. Ah, but you're really looking at me in a lecherous way..." Her smile faltered; it became something more eager and full of lust. "Are you going to take me hard and fast?"

"No," he said. He leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck. He bit very lightly at her soft skin. "I'll be gentle, Rin."

"You don't have to be," she said, her voice still trembling.

"Regardless, I will." He stroked one hand down her body, cupping a breast and gently grasping it till the flesh squeezed between his fingers. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and listened to her small gasps.

"Archer, please—" She blinked furiously beneath him and licked her lips once more. "I'm ready, okay? I really want to know how it feels when you're inside me. It might hurt, but I accept that."

He stroked her breast again. "I won't allow it to hurt." He had made her cry too many times already. For him to do it again would be unacceptable.

Her hands shook on his shoulders, but she began to glare at him once more. "Then put it in me already, Archer, come on!"

He said nothing this time. Instead, he reached down and took hold of his cock. It was very sensitive by now, and he ached hard to be inside her, but he could ignore that for now. Carefully, he parted her with his free fingers and rested the head of his cock within her slick flesh, against her wet slit.

"Ah," Rin said, her eyes brighter still. "That's you I'm feeling, Archer—you're warm."

"I see," he murmured. "It won't hurt, Rin."

She blinked. "It won't?"

"No," he said. "You're very aroused and ready—you're incredibly wet. I'm going to slide right into you, and it will feel good, I assure you."

"Then do it, Archer," she said.

He nodded once. Then he leaned forward and rocked his hips slightly forward. The head of his cock parted her opening just slightly and pushed into the slick hot flesh beyond. Pleasure flowed up his body as he began to enter her.

She shivered and clutched at him more tightly, her fingers digging into his skin.

He wasn't sliding right into her as he had said he would, though. She was so wet against his cock, but despite her eagerness, she was nervous as well, and it made her tight. He slowly pressed a little deeper, trying to push the head of his cock fully inside her without hurting her, but he met resistance. Her wet flesh did not yield to his cock.

"Rin," he said softly. "It's fine if you relax."

"If I relax...?" She shook her head a little. "No. This is too important, Archer—making you mine like this is too important and I can't screw it up like I always do."

He sighed. With the pressure of her body against his cock, it came out as too rough a noise. But still he lowered his head to her chest once more and kissed her breast again. Her hands moved past his shoulders to stroke his back. "Rin—what should I tell you?"

"Archer?"

"What must I tell you, to assure you that you are my precious Master who has never truly gone wrong?" As he finished speaking, he drew her breast into his mouth and sucked lightly at it, tonguing the hard stiff nipple as he did so. He felt the muscles inside her start to relax just slightly against his cock, but still he didn't dare go deeper just yet.

"Tell me you don't hate me," she whispered. He went still against her breast at the words. "For never being good enough as your Master." Her fingers dug into the skin of his back. "For always holding you back. For asking you to stay, now."

He lifted his head from her chest. "I could never have hated you in any lifetime, Rin. I never have and I never will. In truth—" He had a heart right now and it hurt. "I love you, though it took me too long to realize it, and I cherish your smiling face."

She shuddered, and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. "I'll make you pay for making me cry _again_ , Archer," she said, but she was smiling brightly.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. As he did so, she shivered one more time and he finally felt the tension go out of her body.

Now he pushed deeper into her, and finally he felt the head of his cock slide fully into her slit, where it nestled firmly inside her, swallowed up by her hot wet flesh. Nothing stopped him from thrusting himself deeper still inside her, but still he paused for a moment, dazed by the feeling.

"Archer," she murmured, "Archer, is it good?"

He should have had a better answer for her, but he could manage only a low, "Yes."

"Will you look at it for me? Watch how your body becomes part of mine?"

He could say nothing, but he reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her face to look down at where their bodies joined. Most of his cock was still outside her. The shaft rose out of her slit where the head was buried. He moved his hips forward slightly to push it in a little deeper, and he saw his length begin to sink into her, pushing her further open, even as he felt the wet warmth draw him in, that heat so pleasurably consuming him.

"It's really good, Archer," she whispered. "You were right. It doesn't hurt."

Slowly but steadily, bit by bit, he pushed the rest of the way inside her, watching his cock gradually disappear within her flesh as her body took him in. He could hear her uneven breaths; she was almost gasping as he sank deeper and deeper inside of her.

Finally, his body rested against hers, her slit parted wide around the base of his cock. He was fully inside of her. He tried to still his racing heart, to keep his breathing calm. It was terribly difficult now, with her body welcoming his whole length in beneath him.

"Archer," she murmured, and he looked back to her face again. It was still flushed, but the tears had dried and she continued to smile. "Archer, you're inside me, my Archer is inside me, and it doesn't hurt at all this time." The walls inside of her squeezed tight around his cock, grasping it fiercely, and she arched her back a little, shivering at the feeling. "Will you tell me how this part feels too, Archer?"

"I hadn't realized words mattered to you so much, Rin," he said, trying to delay the inevitable—of course he would tell her. But he was afraid of how much it would make him feel.

"Stupid Archer," she said, "your words always mattered to me."

He shuddered, and her hands crept down his back, clinging more tightly to him. Finally, he murmured, "It was amazing, Rin...to feel your body open up when I pushed inside of you. It's amazing now to feel it so hot and tight around my cock, closing in around me—around a part of my body deep inside yours."

His head swam, but the ragged gasp of pleasure she made gave him new focus. "Keep going, Archer," she managed between shivers.

He didn't know how he could, but still he said, "Every time you move, Rin, I feel it." He shuddered himself and barely held back a moan. "I feel something inside of you grasp at my cock, like you're trying, _ah_ —" He failed to stop a cry of pleasure this time as she tightened around him. His words came around gasps now. "Like you're trying to pull me even deeper inside of you."

She wrapped her legs around his hips and murmured, her voice all smug, her face bright and still red, "I've really defeated you, Archer. I won this time."

He tried to vocalize protest, but all he managed was a gasping moan. The muscles inside of her moved slickly against his cock, trembling all around his shaft. It was too much; the feel of her body around his, the ecstatic look on her face. He moaned again and rocked his hips against her body, pushing and pulling just a little in and out of her, as much as he could bear. The head of his cock dragged heavily against her inner walls. Impossible pleasure flowed down his hard cock and up his body as she squeezed at him. He gasped, and the sound was wholly undignified, almost a sob.

Rin bit her lip a little and blinked. "I really want to hear you make more noises like that," she said. "While you're inside me—while you're moving in and out of me and I'm keeping you tight inside of me—Saber, it's time! Take him again, okay?"

He'd nearly forgotten Saber was there, but even as he remembered with a start, she moved into action. "Of course, Rin," she said, her voice still a little strained. She knelt behind him, and her slim fingers grasped his ass once more, pulling the cheeks quickly apart.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Saber," Rin said. "But this is so good, having my Archer like this. I'm really happy to have you, Archer."

Even as Rin spoke, Archer felt the head of Saber's stiff, slick cock push against his ass again, nestle against the tight muscles there. An instant later, she thrust hard and deep into him. His body yielded to her cock more easily this time, his ass opening wide to take her in. With his cock deep inside of Rin's wet slit, his body was more relaxed, and the muscles inside him took all of Saber's length without any complaint.

A deeper moan rose up from his chest, and nothing he could do would stop it. Every time he drew breath, he felt his cock shift against Rin's tight inner walls and his ass grasp at Saber's hard shaft, and he cried out with pleasure again, long and low.

Rin stroked his back with her delicate fingers. "I told you," she said, her voice aglow with delight. "I told you, Archer, I'd make you scream with pleasure."

He wanted to protest that this wasn't truly _screaming_. But he couldn't form words. He barely had control of his body anymore, for that matter. He tried to thrust in and out of Rin some more, but the motion drove his ass harder against Saber's cock. The head of it penetrated deeper than ever inside of him; the shaft rocked against unbelievably pleasurable places within him.

"Ah," Rin said, "you're really caught between us, Archer!" And she tightened her legs around him and pushed herself harder against his cock. The gesture made her body swallow him up even more, pulling the whole base of his cock into her wide-open slit so that his balls rested heavily within its wet lips.

The feeling of being so completely inside her overwhelmed him, and he sank against her body with a last shudder. His moans had quieted a little, but only because his throat was now raw from them and he could barely keep them up any longer.

"Rin," he murmured roughly against the soft skin of her throat, "it's a shame, but I can't last much longer."

"That's what I thought," she said, and she wrapped her arms around him and clung. "You're defeated in my arms, aren't you?" Before he could protest, _if_ he could protest, she went on, "Saber, you should finish soon, then."

He felt Saber shudder and tremble a little behind him. "All right, Rin."

"Thank you for this, Saber," Rin said, looking over his shoulder to meet her gaze. "It's a little unusual for you, isn't it? But I'm sure it's been enjoyable—" She lifted her hands away from him and reached out. "Let me touch you at the end, let me touch my Saber as she comes!"

He felt Saber lean over his back, the angle of her cock shifting inside him. He groaned again at the sensation of the huge shaft moving in his ass, his own flesh rearranging its position to accommodate it.

Rin arched her body up against him to reach out to Saber, and he felt her breasts press into his body, her small hard nipples firm against his skin.

Saber gasped as Rin caressed her, and her fingers tightened on his ass as she began to thrust rapidly in and out of him. "Archer, I apologize, I can't seem to go more slowly—"

"How absurd," he said, finally too dazed with pleasure to lie or misdirect. The muscles inside him shuddered and spasmed nonstop around the quick motion of Saber's cock. "It feels much too good for an apology, so don't."

With a gasp at his words, Saber moved faster yet, driving herself into him swiftly and ceaselessly. His ass opened up fully before her, relaxing at her presence as he accepted the pleasure it gave him.

"Archer," Rin murmured, "look at me."

He blinked and lifted his head a little to look down at her. She was still flushed and bright-eyed beneath him, her gaze flickering between him and Saber behind him. "Rin?"

"You're both so beautiful like this," she said. "Well, Saber's always beautiful, but you, Archer..." She took one hand away from Saber to touch his face. "It's incredible to see you this happy."

Archer couldn't possibly think of anything to say to that, so he merely thrust himself into her again and listened to her cry of delight; he watched her perfect face as she gasped. He couldn't even think of asking for anything more.

Behind him, Saber cried out desperately at last and, shoving herself to the hilt inside his ass, finally came inside him. The magical energy poured into his body in a great burst.

"Oh," Rin said, absolutely thrilled. "That was an amazing face you just made, Saber! Now it's your turn, Archer."

There wasn't anything he could do now but obey her. Still feeling Saber's cock hot and hard inside of him, he now took hold of Rin's hips in his hands and begin to thrust firmly in and out of her. Her small surprised noises of pleasure spurred him on. Again and again, he pulled his cock out almost to the head, utterly lost in the wet warmth all around it, and then pushed back in and felt her take him entirely once more.

He stroked her as he moved and felt her body respond, until she was on the edge of climax too, and then, shuddering, he finally gave in. He pushed into her one last time and came inside her while she gasped and cried out as well. Then, overwhelmed completely, he sank down against her once more.

Rin stroked his hair tenderly as he lay there dazed, vaguely feeling the new connection between them. "My Archer's back home at last," she murmured. "Where he really should be."

He couldn't think of any objections to her words. He must have had some once, he knew, when his renewed ideals had commanded him to leave her. But how could he defy her now when she sounded so happy to have him in her arms?

"Rin," he murmured into the crook of her neck as he drew his wits back around him.

"Archer?" He heard a sulk forming in her voice. "You're not really talking, are you? You should be much too worn out for that, since Saber and I really exhausted you."

"Of course not," he agreed, his voice soft. "But aren't there matters of import for us to attend to now?" He told himself that was why he could stay. He and Rin could be heroes together for a time. "As partners."

"Later," she said firmly. "Right now you're too busy being my exhausted lover to play hero, so I won't hear talk of it."

He sighed against her throat in defeat. "Yeah...I guess that's so, Rin."

Behind him, Saber made a small noise of surprise. "This is truly a wonder, Rin; has he ever been this obedient?"

"Ah, it won't last," Rin said. "We'll have to do this again to keep him in line, I think." She didn't sound too broken up over it. "You don't mind, do you, Saber?"

"I suppose not," Saber said. "It is good to see you both satisfied."

"Who said I'm satisfied?" Rin protested too quickly.

Archer couldn't hold back a faint laugh. It pained his heart, somehow, to make the noise, as if he were actually feeling some unfamiliar form of happiness instead of mere amusement. He hardly deserved that emotion, but here in Rin's arms there was no stopping it.

He thought, _Saber has probably been eating that kid's food, and I could make her better meals._ He thought, _Rin might still be alone most nights._ He thought there were many things right here he could fix, and perhaps he would take the time to do so—

But for now, he stayed in Rin's arms.


End file.
